Jasper and Opal
''Jasper and Opal ''is a 2021 flash animated animated series and a Spinoff to The ROBLOX movie. ''It tells the story of one of the movie's main characters along with his best friend, and only aired for seven episodes due to bad reviews. Cast Main * '''T.J Miller' as Pilot Jasper * Anna Faris '''as '''Pilot Opal Reappearing * Robert Downey JR. '''as Noob Mech''' * Chris Hemsworth as BattleBot 5000 * Anthony Daniels as Simple Robo * Daisy Ridley as Sergeant Tabbs Antagonists * Josh Brolin '''as '''Kratus the Warlord * Matthew Fox '''as '''Bounty Hunter D-17 * Gwendoline Christie '''as '''Bounty Hunter L-23 * Ross Marquand as Circuit Breaker (Multiple Roles) Plot The two pilots Jasper and Opal travel through a large Galaxy of scum and villains to defeat. Episodes Season One Chapter one - Pilot Jasper goes on a quest to save Opal from the great warlord Kratus and his bounty hunters. Chapter two - Once friends, now friends Opal sets Jasper up for a friendship competition, but they don't know that Bounty Hunter D-17 and L-23 have joined too. Chapter three - Kitten Opal adopts a cat she names Tabbs, but Kratus and his army quickly wants to use it for it's secret membership to the galactic resistance. Chapter five - Plot twist Kratus reveals to Jasper that he is his father for him to join his army, but Opal sees through Kratus' lies and convinces Jasper not to join. Chapter six - Oh hairballs! Jasper and Opal get dragged into a tournament of great fighters, and they team up with Sergeant Tabbs in the process. Chapter seven - We screwed up Jasper joins a group of Robot fighters to save Opal who is kidnapped by D-17 and L-23. Production On January 16, 2021 a spinoff show for The ROBLOX movie was arguabely accidentaly revealed by a commercial on Cartoon Network showing off all their shows when a two second shot of the series was placed in the middle. The official announcement was on February 19, 2021 where we got the title, along with the news that the actors playing the characters from the movie were to return, and that it would be flash animated and not computer animated like the movie, wich was met by negative responses. When the first episode aired it was deemed awful, and they ended production after the seventh episode due to the reviews. After this the show was strangely never heard of again, a word not spoken of it's abrupt cancellation, and not even reruns were shown. Release The first episode aired May 20, 2021. Marketing Two seconds of the show were shown in a Cartoon Network commercial. The full trailer was released February 19, 2021 along with the announcement. Home media The series was released on DVD 6 November 6, 2022. Critical responses On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 19% based on 23 reviews, with a rating of 2.7/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Jasper and Opal is highly addictive to small children, but fails in weak animation and humor." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 25 out of 100, based on 12 critics.